This disclosure relates to a vaporized fuel processing apparatus for an internal combustion engine equipped with a supercharging device. The vaporized fuel processing apparatus has a purge pump for purging fuel vapor trapped in a canister.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-278094 discloses a vaporized fuel processing apparatus for an internal combustion engine equipped with a supercharging device. The vaporized fuel processing apparatus has a purge pump provided on an air introducing passage of a canister for forcibly flowing the air through the air introducing passage of the canister in order to efficiently purge fuel vapor from in the canister.
However, in such apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-278094, a purge operation for the canister needs driving of the purge pump, so that consumption energy is relatively large. So, there has been a need for improved vaporized fuel processing apparatus.